The adventures of chibi Netherlands
by Celtictreeproduction
Summary: This is the tale of the Netherlands in his younger years. This is a prequel to the true reason Netherlands wears a scarf.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a little boy called Lars de Vries. He was the representative of the Netherlands. His mother was the North Sea. It is said that his father was Willem van Oranje, but he knew he lived long before that. He had a little sister called Femke. He had been ruled over by the Roman Empire, Germania, the Vikings, the Holy Roman Empire, Spain and Germany.

A boy was walking through the forest. He had blonde hair that was somewhat long and spiked naturally. His blue green eyes looked surprised and somewhat scared at the world around him. He saw a few men working in the field. He walked up to them and asked:"waar ben ik?" "Wass ist deine Name, Jungen?" The Boy recognised a few words that sounded like words he knew, Naam and jongen. " N-Nederland" the boy answered a bit scared of the humans. "Wo sind deine Eltern?" "Wir sollen dir helfen". The men came closer and the little boy was now really scared. "Ga weg" he said. When they didn't go away an inhuman anger swelled up in the boy and he shouted as loud as he could "GA WEG!" A lightning bolt flashed in the sky as if it was summoned by the boy's words. The superstitious farmers screamed "Teufel!" And ran away.

Then a man walked towards the boy and said to him: "I am Germania and you are Netherlands. Come with me and I will take care of you". To the boy's surprise he could understand the man and answered:" yes please, mister Germania". (Country's trust each other more easily than humans do).

They went to Germania's house.

waar ben ik- where am I?

Wass ist deine Name, Jungen?- what is your name boy?

Naam and jongen.- name and boy

N-Nederland- N-Netherlands

Wo sind deine Eltern?- where are your parents?

Wir sollen dir helfen- we will help you

Ga weg- go away

Teufel- devil


	2. Chapter 2

-Ludwig POV-

I was waiting for Vati to come home. I stood by the door of the house when I saw him coming towards me and he was not alone. It was a blonde boy who was a bit taller than me. "Ludwig, this is Netherlands. Netherlands, this is Ludwig" Vati said.

"C-come in" I stuttered. "You two have fun, I have to arrange some things" Vati said and left to his study. "So, Netherlands I will show you your room" I said and he answered "you can call me Lars". I saw his eyes. The boys eyes were beautiful. They reminded me of the sea. I had only been to the sea once but I loved it and the boys eyes brought me the same joy. His hair was as golden and shiny as the sunlight and his pale skin was smooth and soft.

I showed Lars his room. Once he was settled in he asked where Vati was and I answered that he was in his study. I showed where it was and he knocked on the door. "Come in" Vati said and Lars went into the room.

Vati- father/daddy


	3. Chapter 3

-Lars POV-

I went into the room where I saw Germania sitting on the ground drawing maps. "What is it Netherlands?" He asked and I told him that I was worried about my sister,who was still very young, and that I wanted to know where she was and if she was ok. "I don't know" was all he said. I felt like I was going to cry, I was trying to be a tough country, so I ran to my room to cry. I didn't want Germania to think I was a weak country.

I cried. I cried until I heard a soft knock on my door.

-Ludwig POV-

I heard someone cry in Lars' room. I knocked softly on the door and waited for a reply, "go away" I heard Lars say. His voice wasn't as strong as when we first met a few hours ago. I also noticed something in his voice that I heard a lot when my bruder heiliges römischen Reich talked about Italy, love and despair. Does Lars have his own Italy? I thought. Back then I didn't know why that thought made me so sad.

And then I started to cry.

-Lars POV-

I heard someone cry at the other side of the door. My big brother instinct told me to open the door and see what was wrong and so I did.

I saw Ludwig crying and I immediately picked him up, carried him to my bed and I sat on it with him on my lap. "Why are you crying, Ludwig?" I asked. "Wh- wh- why did you tell me to go away and why d-did you sound so sad?" I heard him say with a voice full of tears. "Because I don't know where my baby sister is. She is so young and can't take care of herself. I am worried about where she is and about who takes care of her now" I explained.

heiliges römischen Reich- Holy Roman Empire


	4. Chapter 4

-third person POV and time skip to a few weeks later-

Lars and Ludwig had become good friends during the last few weeks. Today was the day that HRE and Prussia came home. The two little blond boys sat at the entrance of the house waiting for the two elder country's to return.

-Prussia's POV-

Me and holy Rome were walking back home. We hadn't seen our little Brüder for some time now. "Who is-a that?" HRE asked and I looked in the direction he was looking. At first I saw Ludwig, but next to him was a little boy. The boy looked a lot like that Viking Sweden, only he had green-blue-ish eyes in stead of the blue eyes of Sweden. He was sitting relaxed while talking to Ludwig, but as soon as he noticed us he tensed up. Now he looked exactly like Sweden. He stood up and walked towards us. "Who are a-you?" HRE asked the boy, who was more than a head taller than him. "I am the Netherlands" he said and his voice sent shivers down my spine. The way he looked at HRE and I was really frightening. Yep he was related to that Viking, no doubt about it. "Eh, brüder preußen, brüder HRE this is Lars" little Ludwig said.

Preußen- Prussia

Brüder- brother


	5. Chapter 5

-Still Prussia's POV-

As soon as this Lars heard Ludwig's voice he relaxed a bit, but his eyes were still very frightening. It was like he tried to read my soul. I hate to admit it, but the awesome me was scared.

-Third person POV. A few weeks later-

Lars looked around to see if nobody was there. When he found out he was alone he grabbed a little book from his belongings. He grabbed a pen and searched for a blank page. Then he started writing.

{lieve zus,

Ik mis je. Waar ben je? Ik wil je zien. Ik wil je voorstellen aan mijn nieuwe vrienden. Ik wil je vooral voorstellen aan Ludwig. Hij is mijn allerbeste vriend. Vergeet niet dat ik van je hou.

Liefs,

Je broer}

He stopped writing and looked at the page. He then turned the page and started writing on a new one.

{dear brothers,

I miss you. I miss you so much. I also miss the story's about Odin and Thor and Loki. They don't have those story's around here, also they seem to be afraid of Vikings. I haven't told them that you are my brothers, but I think Prussia knows. But I do have some good news, I made a friend! His name is Ludwig and he isn't a country yet, but I can feel he will be a very strong country. Don't worry he is very kind and smaller than me, so I can fight him off if I have to. I love you and don't forget to tell the others I said hello.

Love,

Your little brother}

He closed the book.

Translation:

{lieve zus,

Ik mis je. Waar ben je? Ik wil je zien. Ik wil je voorstellen aan mijn nieuwe vrienden. Ik wil je vooral voorstellen aan Ludwig. Hij is mijn allerbeste vriend. Vergeet niet dat ik van je hou.

Liefs,

Je broer}= dear sister,

I miss you. Where are you? I want to see you. I want to introduce you to my new friends. Mostly I want to introduce you to Ludwig. He is my best friend. Don't forget that I love you.

Love,

Your brother


	6. Chapter 6

-still third person POV-

Ludwig saw Lars writing in the book. When his friend closed the book, he walked inside and asked "what were you writing?". Lars quickly tried to hide the book and said "nothing. I was writing nothing". " please, tell me. I'm your friend". Lars couldn't resist that cute face Ludwig made and said "well... I-I was writing l-letters to my family" "why do you write them in a book? You can't send them if they are in a book" the little boy said. "I-I d-don't know where they are" Lars said while tears started to form in his eyes. "S-so tell me about your family" Ludwig tried to change the subject. Lars looked at his friend and started telling him about his family: "my brothers are Denmark and Sweden, my sister is Belgium and I've lost them. The last thing I can remember is that I went to sleep next to my sister. We were not with my brothers, because I had become my own country and I had to take care of myself and my sister. I always sleep next to her, so I can protect her. So I fell asleep and the next thing I remember is that I wake up in a field and these people are talking strange. I couldn't understand them and I scared them away. And then Germania came and took me in". "So you are a Viking" Ludwig said and smiled.

Author's note: I'd love to hear comments. Are there things that I should do better. Is there something you would like to happen in the story. Let me know. With love, Celtictreeproduction


End file.
